


Party at Aurora's (Christmas at the Blake's)

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked up to where Bellamy was sitting on the edge of her bed, "Guess we do get to spend Christmas together after all." She crawled on top of him and kissed him.</p>
<p>"Too bad we won't get to do this at my house, not with O in the room next to mine."</p>
<p>"Well," Clarke said between kisses, "We're practically experts at hiding this already."</p>
<p>[A The 100 Secret Santa gift for scottslydias]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at Aurora's (Christmas at the Blake's)

**Author's Note:**

> For [scottslydias](scottslydias.tumblr.com)
> 
> Merry Christmas, Ana! I hope you enjoy :)

"You sure you don't mind, Mom?"

"It's fine, Clarke. I'm probably going to pick up an extra shift Christmas night anyway. You go have fun spending Christmas with Octavia."

"Thanks, Mom," Clarke said, biting her lip, "Love you! Bye." Clarke hung up and grinned at Bellamy who was waiting eagerly for Clarke's answer as to whether or not she could spend Christmas with him.

She walked up to where Bellamy was sitting on the edge of her bed, "Guess we do get to spend Christmas together after all." She crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"Too bad we won't get to do this at my house, not with O in the room next to mine."

"Well," Clarke said between kisses, "We're practically experts at hiding this already."

Bellamy chuckled and Clarke felt it reverberate through her.

"Speaking of hiding this," Bellamy began, flipping her over so he was hovering above her, "It's 2:30, which means Raven will be back from her final exam any minute."

Clarke groaned and pulled Bellamy closer so she could kiss him again. She really hated having to keep her and Bellamy a secret, but letting their group of friends in on them would ruin any chance of privacy between them. Their group was too close to change the dynamic now, so Bellamy and Clarke kept up their bickering for appearance's sake. Although, they managed to have fun with it.

"I better go let your sister know her best friend's coming over for Christmas," Clarke pushed Bellamy off and he rolled to the side.

Standing up, Bellamy said, "She gonna freak," He pulled Clarke in one more time and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later?"

"Okay. And hey you better be gone before Rave gets here!" Clarke added as she grabbed her jacket and left the dorm.

* * *

Bellamy was right about Octavia's freak out, to say the least.

"Oh my god, are you sure? She really doesn't mind? Ugh this is so great I get to show you my house and you can meet my mom and—oh and you can finally meet my dog! This is awesome. Not to be rude or anything but I'm really glad your mom is gonna be working at the hospital all week so you can come home with us. I mean, seriously, you can't say you've experienced Christmas until you've experienced it in Boston. It's so different from Atlanta, Clarke. Ooh can I help you pack?" Octavia barely even took a breath.

"Octavia, breathe," Clarke replied with a small laugh. "And yes, you can help me pack."

"Cool. Let me just call Lincoln so he knows to expect one more in the car...I should probably give my mom a heads up, too."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Clarke said. "Do you mind if I meet you at my dorm? I have a quick pit stop to make."

Octavia was already with the phone to her ear while simultaneously packing her own clothes, "Sure thing—" She began before Lincoln answered her call, "Babe, you will not believe who's coming home with us for Christmas."

Clarke took that as her chance to leave. She didn't actually have a pit stop to make, she just wanted a second to relax before the hurricane that was Octavia Blake tore through her room. They were leaving at eight o'clock the next morning, and then it was an eight hour drive from Washington, D.C. to Boston. She could survive eight hours in a car with the Blake siblings without giving away her and the older Blake's relationship, right?

* * *

By the time Octavia made it to Clarke's room, Clarke had all her clothes spread out on the bed with her suitcase and bag on the floor.

"Turns out I really do need your help, O."

"See, what would you do without me?"

Octavia started sorting Clarke's clothes into "definitely taking," "if there's room," and "why do you even own this" piles. Meanwhile, Raven was laying on her bed with her earphone's in, clothes exactly where they had been all semester despite the fact that it was officially winter break.

"Hey!" Octavia yelled, throwing one of Clarke's shoes at Raven to get her attention, "Why aren't you packed?"

Obviously annoyed, Raven pulled out her earphones and said, "Geez girl, you couldn't have thrown a shirt at me?"

Octavia repeated her question.

"I just don't feel like going home this year. It'd only be for a few weeks anyway."

"But you know you're not allowed to stay here, right?"

"I figured I'd just find somewhere to crash," Raven replied, and Clarke could tell that the holidays were hard for her.

"Nonsense. You're coming to my house with me, Clarke, Bellamy, and Lincoln. It'll be like a giant slumber party...you know, for a month..." Octavia trailed off.

"Unfortunately I'll only be there a week before going to Atlanta, but you guys will have fun, Rave," Clarke said as she sat down next to Raven and put an arm around her. Octavia went around the other side and did the same.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

* * *

Octavia got a text from Bellamy saying that he they were going to have two more friends coming along for the week, Jasper and Monty. As soon as Jasper heard that Clarke and Lincoln were going with the Blakes he felt excluded and invited himself and then Monty, seeing as how they were inseparable.

"Is your house seriously big enough to fit four college seniors and three college freshmen? And your mom is actually okay with all of us crashing her Christmas?" Raven looked bewildered at the thought of  a mother who loved her children so much she would let them invite five strange young adults into her house.

"To answer your first question, yes. We grew up in this tiny, one-bedroom apartment, but as soon as Bellamy turned sixteen he got a job and started saving up. By the time he was eighteen he had two jobs and still went to school full-time, and I was pitching in where I could. Four years later my mom was able to get a new house." Octavia smiled to herself as she remembered how hard her older brother worked to make sure his two girls were always taken care of. Even Clarke was blown away by this. She had met Bellamy at the end of her junior year of college, so they'd known each other for nine months, but they didn't start dating  (a term Clarke uses very loosely since they can't actually be seen out in public together) until September. He always spoke highly of his mother and Clarke knew about his past—how they never had much money, but from the day Octavia was born he had made her his responsibility—but she didn't realize just how much he actually did for them. She was honestly touched.

"And another yes to your second question. It was only the three of us for as long as I can remember, so she practically begs to meet our friends any chance she can get." Octavia was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell's at our door at two in the morning? Hasn't everyone gone home already?" Raven asked.

"Clarke's got a boyfriend," Octavia sung with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yea, Octavia, that's definitely it," Clarke jumped off the bed to answer the door. She was met with a very pretty face and almost laughed at how right Octavia didn't even know she was.

That pretty face was then pushed through the door by Jasper and Monty who were so eager to get in that they practically ran over Bellamy in the process.

"Christmas at the Blake's!" Jasper shouted as soon as he entered, tossing up a bunch of confetti he had pulled from his pocket—Clarke didn't know how long he had been carrying that around, just waiting for an opportunity to make a mess with it.

"Sorry about this," Bellamy interjected, looking at Clarke with a sincere apology in his eyes, "There's been a change of plans. Now that there's seven of us, we're gonna have to rent a van." Somehow in all of Jasper's confetti, the girls' had missed Lincoln entering as well. 

"Road trip!" Jasper screamed once again, with yet another handful of confetti.

"Jasper, I swear to god if you do that one more time I will punch you in the throat." Raven's bad mood had apparently returned.

"Gotcha," he slunk back and instead chose to take over Clarke's bed, much to her dismay.

"And you guys are here because..."

"Because Lincoln got the van already and our stuff is loaded up so we thought we'd get your stuff in there so we can make a quick exit in the morning."

"Okay," Octavia replied, "Our bags are over there. Have fun."

The girls flopped back on the bed while the boys packed up the van. 

Releasing a deep sigh, Raven said, "If the eight hours in a packed car doesn't kill me, a week in the same house as Jasper will."

Even as she said that, Clarke noticed the barely-there smile on Raven's face and knew this break would really be good for her, for her to be surrounded by so many people who love her unconditionally.

Octavia laughed, "I just realized that Clarke and Bell are gonna have to make it through a week of living together without killing each other."

"I think we'll survive," Clarke switched off the bedside lamp and lay on her side, her arms around Raven, and smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Octavia's phone woke her, Clarke, and Raven the next morning. It was Lincoln calling to let them know they were downstairs ready to leave and, as Octavia heard Jasper shout in the background, head to the "party at Aurora's" (coincidentally, she also heard Bellamy scold Jasper for calling his mom by her first name when he didn't even know her). 

Eight and a half hours, four bathroom breaks, and a myriad of death threats from Raven to Jasper later, Lincoln pulled up to the Blake house. Bellamy was the first one to jump out because he had been forced in to sit in the back with Monty and Jasper. Clarke followed, and went to stand next to Bellamy while the others scrambled out of the car and grabbed their bags. 

"It took everything I had not to jump out the window about 300 miles ago," Bellamy said with a huff.

"You did good here, Bellamy," Clarke replied with a laugh and her hand on his shoulder. "Imagine if you'd abandoned me back there?"

"You are the only thing that kept me sane," He started to put his hand on her waist to pull her in close until he remembered the weren't alone. They didn't even notice when Raven was watching them with a sly smile.

"Mom!" Octavia dropped her bags so she could run and meet her mother halfway. They embraced deeply and then made their way to the rest of her guests, giving Bellamy an extra long squeeze before making sure to hug each one of them.

They made their way toward the house and Aurora said, "I'm so glad all of you could make it. When Bellamy told me he had friends he wanted to invite I have to admit, I thought he was joking. Especially you Clarke," Aurora looked at Clarke lovingly.

"Why especially Clarke," asked Monty, oblivious to the fact that Bellamy had told his mom some stuff about him and Clarke.

Bellamy coughed loudly, "Hey, um, we should probably get inside now. It's cold and I'm sure everyone's dying to lie down for a bit."

"And to meet Cleopawtra," Octavia added.

Raven choked on the coffee she was drinking and almost spit it out, "Who?"

Right as she asked that they were walking inside and this small bundle of fur came pouncing up to them. "This," Octavia bent down to pick her up, "is Cleopawtra. Everyone can make fun of Bellamy now because he named her."

"Yeah and I also named you so..."

"Hey!" Octavia smacked him on the arm.

"She is so cute I think I might just die," said Jasper, who promptly stole the Maltese dog from Octavia and snuggled her close to his chest.

"Fine with me," Monty said playfully while patting Jasper on the back and moving towards the stairs.

Clarke asked if they were going to pick rooms, but Raven had already come up with a plan to keep everyone sane.

"So Lincoln and Octavia get Octavia's room, if that's alright with you, Ms. Blake; Jasper and Monty get the spare room; and me, Clarke and Bellamy can share Bellamy's room."

"Why does Bellamy have to share with us?" Clarke asked, knowing that being in the same room together all night with a third person was bound to be awkward.

"There's only one person in this house who can stand Jasper for that long, and that's Monty. Unless Bellamy wants to..."

"No, I'm cool with bunking with you guys," he responded quickly, running up the stairs and leading everyone toward their respective rooms.

Raven dropped her bags in Bellamy's room and said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower to wash off the road trip stench."

Bellamy told her where it was.

"Thanks. You kids have fun," she winked and closed the door behind her.

"Whatever are we going to do alone?" Clarke was already walking towards Bellamy, taking off her layers.

"You do realize this house is still full of people, right?" Even as he asked that, he was copying Clarke.

"Well, everyone expects us to share the room anyway," she pushes him down on the bed, "So as long as we don't make too much noise," by now she had stripped down to her small tank top that hugged all her curves and her pair of lacy underwear, "No one has to know."

She kissed him slow at first, but when Bellamy groaned she couldn't control herself (and neither could Bellamy, as he helped her pull her tank top over her head and then flipped them over).

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke give themselves five minutes to just lay in bed, a mess of tangled limbs, until they figure they should get up and dressed before someone starts wondering where they've been.

They heard Aurora shouting that dinner was ready and did quick work at making each other presentable. Clarke fixing Bellamy's sex hair and Bellamy telling Clarke her shirt was inside out.

Bellamy was about to open the door when Clarke pulled him back into a deep kiss. She let him go and whispered in his ear, "By the way, I am never going to let you live down 'Cleopawtra'."

He couldn't even make himself feel embarrassed.

Everybody had made their way downstairs. Monty and Jasper were arguing over what the best television show of all time was ( _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  vs.  _Breaking Bad_ , respectively), Raven and Lincoln were talking at the dinner table, Octavia helped set the table, and Aurora brought dinner out. 

"Did you two just wake up? Your faces are all red," Jasper pointed out in the midst of his argument.

"What—no. I mean, yeah," Bellamy nervously mumbled (god, this really was going to be hard to keep secret).

Bellamy and Clarke took their places on either side of Raven, because that's their usual place. Before Bellamy and Clarke started dating, the three of them did everything together. They overcompensated when they started seeing each other so no one would suspect anything (unknowingly making Raven suspicious). 

After everyone was seated, Clarke broke the silence, "This smells delicious, Ms. Blake." A chorus around the table from the other guests reinforce this.

"You guys are too sweet. It's nothing special."

Bellamy took a bite and groaned (and this totally didn't turn Clarke on, even though it sounded a bit like his groans in the bedroom—oh who is she kidding, it really turned her on), "No, Mom, this is really  _really_  good."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aurora immediately jumps up and grabs a small bowl from the counter. When she set in on the table, Clarke was surprised to see that it was not in fact filled with food, but rather small pieces of paper folded up into squares. "Since this is the first year I'm going to have so many guests here for Christmas, I thought we could do a Secret Santa gift exchange. We can all go to the mall tomorrow and pick some gifts out so they can be wrapped by Christmas."

She smiled and stuck her hand in the bowl, mixed them all around, and grabbed one. Then, she handed it to Octavia, who repeated the process and passed it to Lincoln, then to Jasper and Monty and Clarke and Raven and Bellamy. Everyone seemed happy with the name they chose and polite conversation filled the evening and when Monty and Jasper brought up their argument,  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  was declared winner after much debate and a five to three vote (in Lincoln's defense, he had never seen the show, which Octavia decided was against the law because "there aren't enough kickass females in the media").

After the incredible dinner and the chocolate cake that, according to Jasper, "everyone needs to try," the eight of them headed up to bed. That's when another challenge arose for Clarke and Bellamy.

"Well I am not going to sleep on the floor, and this is Bellamy's room so we can't put him on the floor, and Clarke's my girl so I'm not gonna make her sleep on the floor; therefore, the only logical action to take is for us to share."

"Rave, I seriously don't mind—" Clarke began before Raven interrupted her.

"Nope I won't hear it we are sharing this bed," She was already in her pajamas so she crawled in the bed and chose the left side.

"Aren't you gonna take the middle?"

"Nah. There's a draft," She closed her eyes before Bellamy could call her out on her shit.

Bellamy and Clarke shared a look before he crawled in beside Raven, and Clarke followed. Bellamy actually liked this, being in between both of them. He loved them both so much, though in different ways. Raven moved closer and put her head on his chest, so Clarke assumed it wouldn't look weird if she did the same. In that moment, the three of them were completely content, in their own private bubble where they all knew each other so well and had nothing to hide—that is, until Clarke and Bellamy started dating. He felt the guilt right then, that he had been keeping this secret from one of his best friends, who had exposed herself to him, emotionally speaking. He felt like Raven's breathing had leveled, so he leaned in to Clarke and whispered, "We need to tell her."

What Bellamy didn't know, and neither did Clarke, was that Raven had known from the moment it started. She could see all the times they were texting, and when they snuck off together, and hell, she even caught them kissing one time but immediately left and knocked so they could pretend they were arguing. 

"You two are idiots," Raven said after Bellamy whispered to Clarke, when she had been pretending to be asleep. "I already know and guess what, I fucking love you two anyway. Just don't lie to me again." Bellamy hugged them both tighter then, and Clarke put her hand on Raven's, a promise that they wouldn't make that mistake again. 

* * *

The next day was actually quite fun, and not nearly as awkward as Bellamy and Clarke had expected it would be. Raven treated them exactly the same, the only difference was that they didn't have to pretend while she was in the room.

"But please, Rave, I beg of you,  _do not tell Jasper_."

She smirked, "Oh please, you don't need to tell me twice. Trust me, no one wants to see that boy with his Bellarke dreams coming true."

The whole day was spent exactly as Aurora had told them, at the mall, buying gifts. The three days that followed were filled with laughter from the group staying up late playing games, deep conversations between Bellamy, Raven, and Clarke in bed, and not nearly as many death threats as everyone had been expecting. 

Christmas morning, Clarke and Raven woke up to find an empty space between them and the comforting smell of breakfast being made. In the kitchen they found Aurora, Bellamy, and Octavia all making different types of pancakes, Aurora making the classic, Bellamy making chocolate chip, and Octavia making blueberry.

"I hope you all like pancakes, it's kind of a family tradition. We all make our favorite kinds and then share."

"That sounds so sweet," Clarke smiled.

"That  _smells_  so sweet," Raven replied, ogling the stacks of fresh, steaming pancakes.

All it took was Aurora saying "Feel free to dig in!" for Clarke and Raven to pile them on their plates, and it seems that Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper were woken up by the smell and couldn't resist running straight for the source. It didn't take long before all the food was devoured.

"And now," Aurora stood up from the table and began gathering the empty plates, "It's time to open presents!"

Monty and Jasper were the first to jump up and run for the tree that was set up in the living room, searching through the gifts to find the ones marked with their names. One by one, Lincoln passed out the gifts and everyone sat around the tree—Octavia, Jasper, and Monty on the floor, Raven, Bellamy, and Clarke on the couch, and Lincoln and Aurora in chairs. Cleopawtra was excitedly running around all of them.

"Who wants to go fir—"

"Me!" Octavia excitedly began tearing the paper off her box, "It's an...envelope? Hold up—it says to go to the garage, OHMYGODISITACAR?" She ran so fast Clarke was afraid she'd leave an Octavia-shaped hole in the wall.

"Nobody reveal who's name you drew until everyone's had a chance to open their present," Aurora clarified before a high pitched shriek came from the garage, followed by an "oh no, I'm sorry."

Octavia returned carrying a tiny kitten. Not even Lincoln could contain his "aww".

"Bellamy," Octavia began, "since you did such a good job the last two times, would you like to name her?"

"I might have a name in mind..."

"Well," Raven elbowed him in the stomach, "What is it?"

He whispered something in her ear that caused her to stand up and walk out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Clarke asked.

Then, he whispered it to Clarke.

"Oh. My. God." Clarke couldn't find any other words to say, she burst out into a fit of giggles, "I can't even," She was having a hard time talking between all the laughter, and that's when Raven comes back in, her eyes were glistening as if she laughed so hard she cried.

"Okay someone better tell me what's going on," said Jasper, clearly irritated that he wasn't in on the joke.

Trying to find her voice again, Clarke manages to get out, " Tell them what you said, Bell."

"I said...we should call her...Pawsephone," he was looking down at his lap the entire time, embarrassed that the name came to mind so quickly.

Clarke and Raven were still laughing while the others chuckled a bit and Jasper threw a pillow at Bellamy while yelling, "Boo, you stink!"

"And he didn't even tell y'all why," Clarke couldn't get out more than three words at a time, "that was the perfect name."

"It's the best and worst fucking pun I've ever heard," said Raven. She quickly added, "Excuse my language, Ms. Blake."

"And that's the last time I ever open my mouth again," Bellamy started getting up until both of the girls pulled him back down and Clarke put her legs across his lap (as if that could stop him if he really wanted to leave, which he didn't).

"Okay why don't the rest of us just open our gifts at the same time," Aurora said, clearly amused by her son.

All at once, the seven others tore the gift wrapping off their presents while Octavia held Pawsephone in her lap.

Bellamy received an ancient Greek tragedy titled Prometheus Bound from Clarke (she knew how much he'd been wanting to read it). Monty got Lincoln a small wilderness survival kit because "you never know when it'll come in handy," while he got from Bellamy a rocket launch set. 

It turns out Aurora was the one who gave Octavia the kitten, which Octavia pointed out was "more of a gift for herself because I'll be away at college, but I love her anyway." Lincoln had only known Aurora for a day when he had to get her a gift so, seeing as how she bought an espresso from a cafe in the mall, he bought her a small espresso machine. Octavia got Raven a circuit board phone case which was "more expensive then it looked." Clarke received a messenger bag for art supplies from Jasper, which surprised her because she thought he would've just given her a framed picture of himself. And lastly, Jasper got his gift from Raven.

As soon as he unwrapped it, Raven told him it was from her. He stood up, looked at her, and gave her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. He then proceeded to hold his gift up to the faces of everyone in the room, except for Bellamy and Clarke. One by one they all started staring at the two of them. Jasper walked up to the two of them, held his framed picture of them kissing in front of them, reached into his pocket, and threw fucking confetti up above all of their heads.

"Sorry," Raven said, clearly not sorry by the way she was grinning at them.

Bellamy stood up and while shaking the confetti off himself, grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her off the couch and towards the doorway. 

"Hey, Bell, it's okay that—" He cut her off by tilting her head up to show her the mistletoe above them. 

She looks back at him and he's smiling, "You are such a nerd," she said before pulling him in and kissing him, her hands going into his hair while his explored her back.

"My present is better than yours Octavia!" Jasper yelled while he walked (more like danced) his way to Bellamy and Clarke and hugged them at the same time. Raven joined in and all of a sudden it was turned into a huge group hug.

"I knew," Aurora said while they were still embracing.

Octavia gasped, "You told  _Mom_  and didn't tell me?"

"I figured you'd tell Jasper."

"Wow. Rude dude," Jasper laughed at his own rhyme.

"Uh, can you guys let go?" Clarke was starting to suffocate.

"Never," Jasper replied.

Raven punched him.


End file.
